


Sick boy

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Harukawa Maki, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, I feel no emotions anymore after writing this, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Sad Saihara Shuichi, all attraction is one sided or implied to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: He wanted to hug the sick boyHe wanted to kiss the sick boyHe wanted to tell the sick boy how much he loved himAka me being emo over Saimota
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sick boy

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: I did not finish the 5th trial yet (I do know the blackened I just don't know what Kaito's execution looks like so there's nothing about how the execution went in this) so I apologize if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Anywayz, I love Saimota so much I would die for them. I wrote it to be one sided cuz I sure do love me some angst.  
> I don't even ship Kaimaki but like... they like eachother so Idc.

He wanted to hug the sick boy  
He wanted to kiss the sick boy  
He wanted to tell the sick boy how much he loved him

But he never got to  
Because the sick boy liked her  
And he was not her  
He was just another face in the crowd

He wished that the sick boy looked at him like he looked at her  
But that would never happen  
Only in his dreams

Now the sick boy was gone  
Dead  
Not there anymore  
He cried  
He lost him

He knew that this was going to happen  
He didn't think it would happen so soon  
If he had known  
If only he had known

If only he had told him  
He always said that he was okay with a smile  
He said that he wasn't sick  
But he was  
He was just a weak sick boy  
He never told anyone  
Not even her

Did it even matter?  
If he had known  
Would he have died?  
Would he have been better?  
Of course not  
What did he know?

He was just a no one  
A face in the crowd  
She  
She was in the spotlight  
It was always her

He didn't blame her  
He just wanted it to be him  
It didn't even matter anymore  
The sick boy was dead  
No use fighting over his love now

Oh how he wished he had told him  
Would he have finally looked at him instead of her?  
Would he have laughed in his face?  
Who knows?

He didn't care about anything else anymore  
All he wanted was to hug the sick boy  
To kiss the sick boy  
To be loved by the sick boy

But all he could do is dream  
Nothing more  
Because the reality was hard  
He wanted it to be a dream  
But it wasn't  
It was all real

Now the sick boy was dead  
He never got to tell him how bad he wanted to hug him  
He never told him how bad he wanted to kiss him  
He never told him how much he loved him

And he'd never get to

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm an emotionless blob now, I don't know how to feel anymore.
> 
> Also please don't trash this ship/any of the characters in the comments.  
> Saimota is a huge comfort ship for me and Kaito is my biggest comfort character. It's okay if you dislike any of the characters but don't shit on them in my comments :). Ily all  
> (Even you Ouma kinnies.)
> 
> And as greedy I may sound (wow I'm making myself look like a shit person) I love comments! So please comment your opinions


End file.
